Couleur Serdaigle
by Comtesse Jedusor
Summary: Sirius Black, notre héros de toujours, entre en septième. Seulement, une fille manque à l'appel dans son fan club. Une jeune femme résolue à ne pas lui retomber dans les bras. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius l'apprécie plus que lui-même ne le pensait.
1. Laisse tomber Black !

_Première fanfiction postée sur ce site !_

_J'ai déjà quatre chapitres d'écrits donc ce sera un chapitre par semaine._

_Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement =)_

_/  
_

C'était la troisième fois que Black me faisait signe ce soir. Et la troisième fois que je lui répondait par un signe de tête négatif. Pour qui se prenait-il avec ses grands airs : "je suis beau gosse et je le sais". Chaque soir il emmenait une fille différente dans son lit. Il est vrai que j'étais du nombre l'an dernier mais j'étais résolue à ne pas recommencer cette année.

Je remontais donc dans ma salle commune en espérant secrètement qu'il ne trouverait personne ce soir. Même si je savais très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. N'oublions pas que nous parlons de Sirius Black.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Je regardais la jolie Serdaigle s'en aller sans se tourner. L'année dernière, elle n'avait pas hésité lorsque je lui avais proposé de me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande - je n'allais pas la ramener chez les Gryffondors ! -. C'était la seule fille étrangère à ma maison avec qui j'avais eu une relation.

Il faut dire que j'avais un faible pour ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens légèrement ondulés et ses magnifiques yeux bleu marine avec un fond couleur bronze.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle se déroulaient aujourd'hui. J'avais envisagé d'aller tenter ma chance au poste de poursuiveur. Je ne me débrouillais pas si mal que ça sur un balais et j'arrivais à manier un souaffle correctement.

Je pourrais peut-être aider à dépasser les Serpentards pour la coupe de quidditch. Ou au moins, à conserver notre place de troisième. En admettant bien sur que je sois acceptée dans l'équipe...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Comme tous les ans, James et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de Quidditch pour observer la constitution des autres équipes. Nous rigolions toujours chaque année en nous moquant de leur façon de jouer.

Je m'installais dans les gradins. J'étais batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis ma quatrième année. Il faut dire, sans me vanter, que je suis vraiment trop doué pour envoyer les cognards en pleine face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

J'empoignais mon balais et m'apprêtais à rentrer sur le terrain. Il y avait beaucoup de candidats pour ce poste et j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de lâcher le souaffle et que tout le monde se moque de moi.

Mes amies étaient venues m'encourager et elles étaient dans les gradins. Quand je pénétrais enfin sur le terrain les mains moites de sueur, je les vis me faire un grand sourire d'encouragement auquel je répondis par une mimique gênée.

Et c'est là que j'aperçus les deux dernières personnes que j' avais envie de voir : Sirius Black et son meilleur ami James Potter...

Le poursuiveur et le batteur de Gryffondor. Mon Dieu. Il n'existait pas de pire sorcier pour vous ridiculiser.

Le regard de surprise qui apparut lorsque je croisais les yeux de Black me déstabilisa encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'enjambais mon balais avec une grosse boule au fond du ventre.

"Tu vas avoir 5 essais pour marquer le plus possible, me dit le capitaine de Serdaigle.

Il m'envoya le souaffle : ouf, je réussis à l'attraper.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La regarder voler était un vrai plaisir. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et réussit à marquer quatre fois sur cinq.

Mais James trouvait quand même des moyens pour la critiquer :

-N'importe qui aurait pu réussir à le marquer celui-là ! Si elle est prise, ce sera vachement facile de les vaincre ! Et puis t'as vu son balais ? Vu sa rapidité et sa stabilité, un coup de cognard suffirait à la faire tomber !

Le candidat suivant marqua un but sur cinq -et encore, le gardien avait éternué- et les suivants ne furent guère plus brillants.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'étais prise dans l'équipe ! Et au lieu d'être contente, j' étais complètement morte de trouille. Heureusement, le premier match de la saison opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard.

A présent je devrai aller aux trois entraînements par semaine. J'aurai encore moins de temps pour travailler et en l'occurrence, préparer mes ASPIC.

Mes amies m'étaient tombées dessus dès que j'étais sortie des vestiaires. Je fis mine d'être heureuse au lieu d'avoir l'air paniquée.

C'est la fin du week-end et les cours reprenaient le lendemain avec l'entraînement de quidditch en prime à la fin de la journée. Il faudrait peut-être que je me mettes à travailler. Finit le bon temps où je pouvais faire tous mes devoirs la veille.

Je pense avoir été envoyée à Serdaigle seulement à cause de mon nom Eskivdur. Tout le monde connaît bien l'auteur de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique _: Wilbert Eskivdur, qui lui, a passé sa scolarité à Serdaigle.

Il faisait effectivement parti de ma famille mais il était mort avant même que je sois née. Cependant je n'avais pas d'autre explication au choix du choipeaux magique. Prenez Sirius Black, par exemple (j'ai bien dit par _**Exemple**_), tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il atterrisse à Serpentard ! Eh bien non, il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor.

Au moins, je me dis que si j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle, c'est que j'ai quand même un QI très légèrement au dessus de la moyenne.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pour nous, battre les Serpentards serait du gâteau comme chaque année. Mais pour le match suivant, Serdaigle-Serpentard, personne ne pouvait deviner qui allait gagner. A chaque fois, l'une des deux maisons gagnait ou perdait de peu. Tout le monde avait hâte que la saison de quidditch commence. Et moi de pouvoir enfin envoyer des cognards en plein dans la face des serpents ...

- Alors James, tu en es où avec Lily ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Au moins, elle ne m'évite plus.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment James pouvait être amoureux d'une fille. C'est vrai que Evans était pas mal mais pas tout à fait mon genre.

Par contre, la petite Eskivdur, elle avait quelque chose. Elle était ouverte aux autres, drôle et en plus, elle était douée au quidditch.

Je pourrais toujours l'inviter pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais attendez... Je n'avais pas déjà demander à cette blondinette de sixième année ?

- Bon alors, on peut aller petit-déjeuner ?

- Attend, je termine ma lettre...

- N'oublie pas de saluer ta mère de ma part.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions dans la grande salle et nous nous installions à côté de Peter et Rémus.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Comme toujours Sirius, comme toujours... me répondit distraitement Rémus plongé dans la gazette.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Eh Eskivdur !

Je l'aperçois en bas des marches souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?

-Tu es au courant que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est le week-end prochain ?

-Oui... répondis-je pas très certaine de la suite.

-Et tu sais que je ne supporte pas la solitude ?

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire connaissance autour d'une bonne bière au beurre ?

-Avec tout ton fan club à côté en train de glousser ?

-Je te signale que tu en faisais partie l'année dernière !

Alors là, s'en était trop : je lui envoyais un maléfice de Chauve-Furie et partais d'un bon pas dans la grande salle pour rejoindre mes amis. Je croisais au passage le regard interrogateur de James auquel je répondis par un sourire satisfait.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cette fille était complètement cinglée ! J'avais eu tord de vouloir l'inviter à boire un coup avec moi.

Je pourrai quand même lui jeter un sort juste histoire de me venger.

Je me dirigeais vers un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas me voir en sortant de la grande salle. Et cinq petites minutes plus tard :

_-Levicorpus !_

_-_Aaaaaaargh !

Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et Megan se retrouva suspendue dans les airs par la cheville. Sa jupe se retourna et tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le hall purent voir les sous-vêtement de la demoiselle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses longues jambes d'une pâleur extrême.

-Repose moi tout de suite par terre, Black ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. répondis-je en la faisant atterrir sur l'un des rares fauteuils qui se trouvait dans les environs.

Elle se releva immédiatement et se dirigea vers son prochain cours rouge de colère et de fureur.

Pas de doute : elle m'en voudrait longtemps.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

J'arrivais en avance dans les cachots pour le cours de potion, ce qui me permis largement d'installer mes affaires avant que tous les élèves n'arrivent. Arthur, un garçon très sympa de Pouffsoufle en profita pour venir me voir :

-Salut Megan ! commença-t-il.

-Arthur ! Comment ça va ?

-Très bien, je me disais, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas dévalisé Honeydukes tous les deux, et la première sortie à Prè-au-Lard se déroule ce week-end.

Ah, les friandises de Honeydukes... C'était le véritable amour entre elles et moi. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entendait si bien Arthur et moi. Nous avions tous les deux une véritable passion pour ce magasin même si, nous étions généralement les seuls septièmes années dans la boutique.

-Génial ! On se retrouve dans le hall, alors ?

Un sourire éclaira son visage joufflu :

-Super !

Slughorn arriva à ce moment là et le silence se fit dans la classe.


	2. Revanches et punitions

_Et voilà le chapitre 2..._

_/_

-Tiens, tu as essayé celui-là, Arthur ? lui dis-je complètement folle de joie d'avoir retrouvé mon magasin préféré.

-Oui , il est pas mal mais celui-ci est encore meilleur ! me répondit-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans le hall pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, à peine arrivés, nous avions déjà entamé un sprint pour arriver chez Honeydukes. Oui, je sais, nous étions un peu comme deux gamins de troisième année qui vont pour la première fois de leur vie dans le petit village.

J'avais croisé la tête brune de Sirius dans les escaliers tout à l'heure, je lui avais lancé mon regard le plus noir et cet idiot s'était permis de me lancer un « Quoi de neuf Eskivdur ? ». Mais, fort heureusement, les chocolats de Honeydukes étaient là pour me remonter le moral.

-Ça fait trois quart d'heure qu'on est là, tu ne voudrais pas aller boire une bière au beurre avant de rentrer au château, Megan ?

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais devenir aussi grosse qu'un hippogriffe sinon ! répondis-je en poussant la porte pour sortir.

-Mais oui ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Tu pèses quoi, quarante cinq kilos ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Parle pour toi ! Dépêchons-nous, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir.

-Parce que tu as un troisième œil maintenant ?

Nous continuâmes à nous enquiquiner mutuellement jusqu'à l'arrivée aux trois balais.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à l'arrivée des maraudeurs. Je décidais de faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué leur présence même si je sentais sur moi le regard de l'un d'entre eux en particulier … Peut-être le pire...

Et c'est à ce moment précis que le sac d'Arthur se déchira. Comme par hasard ! Je me retournais brusquement vers la personne qui venait de lancer le sort. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner vu le grand sourire qu'affichait cet abruti. Je m'avançais vers lui, le visage furibond.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Il y a un problème Eskivdur ? lui demandai-je aimablement. Je remarquais les narines de son petit nez qui étaient devenues rouges cramoisies, signe qu'elle était en colère.

-Oui il y en a un ! me cria-t-elle, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! Laisse moi un peu tranquille au lieu de me pourrir la vie ! Viens Arthur on s'en va. ajouta-t-elle au type qui avait fini de ramasser ses affaires.

Et sans un regard pour ma personne, elle sortit des trois balais.

-C'était qui ce gros garçon joufflu avec qui elle était ? demandai-je à Peter.

-Un garçon de Pouffsoufle, je crois.

-On pourra lui faire une petite blague, n'est ce pas James ?

-Oui, oui. Répondit celui-ci complètement fasciné par Lily Evans.

-Et puis, ça fait longtemps que le calamar géant n'a pas reçu de petite visite. renchéris-je.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Je rentrai au château en compagnie d'Arthur. Lui aussi avait le visage rouge, mais contrairement à moi, ce n'était pas de colère mais de honte.

-Mais qu'est ce que je le déteste ! S'il croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça ! m'exclamai-je.

Arthur ne répondit rien, trop occupé à regarder ses chaussures.

-J'ai bien envie de le pousser dans le lac pour qu'il puisse prendre une bonne douche avec le calamar géant ! continuai-je. On verra comment il s'en sortira...

J'avais déjà hâte de le voir trempé jusqu'aux os, sans baguette magique pour s'en sortir !

Je dînais rapidement, lançant de temps à autre des coups de furtifs à la silhouette musclée dont je raffolais autrefois.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, toujours hantée par la même idée. Lui gâcher son dimanche ... Et vu le temps, il finirait cloué au lit avec une bonne grippe ! Je me réjouissais d'avance. Je me levai pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Je repérai Arthur et je me dirigeai vers lui pour lui demander s'il était prêt : opération noyade dans le lac de ce chien galeux de Black ! Je sentais bien dans sa voix qu'il était nerveux.

Dans l'après-midi, nous nous postâmes près de l'étendue d'eau, pas très loin du lieu de rendez-vous habituel des maraudeurs. Ils ne tardèrent pas et quinze minutes plus tard nous les apercevions. Ils ne nous avaient pas remarqués et j'en profitai pour lancer un expelliarmus qui désarma Sirius et le projeta dans l'eau glacée. James ne m'avait pas aperçu mais il avait vu Arthur qui était allé récupérer la baguette. Il l'envoya lui aussi barboter dans l'eau.

-Arthur ! m'exclamai-je.

-Par merlin ! fit Rémus.

Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde à lancer un sort pour dégeler la surface du lac, enlever ma robe et plonger dans l'eau gelée.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je sentis très bien le froid s'emparer de mon corps quand il s'enfonça dans le l'eau glacée. J'essayai de me débattre et cherchai ma baguette que je n'avais hélas plus sur moi. Je tentai de remonter à la surface car j'avais besoin d'oxygène. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de force quand je sentis une main s'emparer de mon bras, juste avant de sombrer.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je reconnus les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Je mis du temps à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me levai, non sans peine, lorsque Mme Pomfresh arriva pour me repousser dans mon lit.

-Voyons mon garçon ! Vu dans quel état vous êtes, je doute que vous ne puissiez retourner en cours avant mercredi !

Je regardai la date sur le calendrier présent à l'entrée. Nous étions déjà lundi ! J'avais quand même dormi vingt quatre heure de suite.

-C'est une chance que Mlle Eskivdur soit venue vous chercher, vous et le jeune pouffsoufle. continua l'infirmière.

Ainsi donc, c'était elle qui était venue le sortir de là. Voilà qui était bien intéressant.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tout ce que j'avais gagné était une retenue le week-end prochain avec Potter. J'avais sorti Sirius et Arthur du lac et réussi à les envoyer tous les deux chez l'infirmière. On pouvait dire que l'année commençait drôlement bien.

J'entrai dans l'infirmerie, un sac remplit de chocogrenouilles et autres friandises à la main, pour rendre visite à Arthur. Il était malade à cause de moi et avait pris la décision de ne plus m'adresser la parole... Je remarquai soudain, pour mon plus grand malheur, que Black aussi était réveillé.

-Tiens, ma sauveuse ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tiens, un idiot ! lui répliquai-je.

-Tu es venue voir si j'avais survécu ? Continua-t-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

-Non, je suis venue voir Arthur, et par la même occasion, voir si tu n'étais pas mort dans ton sommeil !

-Le Pouffsoufle est parti il y a deux heures. me renseigna-t-il.

-Oh ! Fis-je dans un murmure de déception en regardant les chocolats pour lesquels j'avais sacrifié mes derniers gallions.

-Ça ne me dérangera pas si tu laisses ton sac ici. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des lustres.

Je lui jetais un regard méprisant mais lui envoyais tout de même le sac à la figure avant de partir vers mon prochain cours.

Black sortit mardi soir. Le premier cours du mercredi était métamorphose, avec les Gryffondors. …videmment.

Nous arrivâmes en même temps dans la classe et il fit exprès de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Comment ça va Eskivdur ? J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi ! J'ai été mis en retenue par McGonagall. Tu ne seras pas toute seule comme ça.

-Laisse moi tranquille Black.

C'était quand même à cause de lui que tout avait commencé et que j'avais fini par être collée... McGonagall arriva à l'instant même. Aujourd'hui, le cours constituait à changer la couleur de ses cheveux -ainsi que de ses sourcils- sans prononcer de formule.

Mon adorable voisin y arriva du premier coup et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge éclatant. Quand à moi, je ne réussis qu'à faire virer un de mes sourcil au vert pomme ce qui fit hurler de rire le maraudeur.

-Un peu de silence par ici ! sermonna le professeur.

Je tentais de ramener mon sourcil à sa couleur initiale, sans succès.

-Laisse moi faire. me dit Black en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

-Et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ? répliquai-je.

-Parole de maraudeur.

Je pesais le pour et le contre. McGonagall étant dans la classe, il ne pouvait rien me faire de grave. Mais il pouvait toujours m'effacer les sourcils... Je finis par me mettre face à lui en fermant les yeux.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. fit-il après quelques secondes.

Je me regardai dans une glace et je vis que mon sourcil avait repris sa couleur naturelle.

-Merci, lui répondis je reconnaissante.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mi amor.

Je soupirai et décidai d'ignorer sa remarque.

-Alors, tu as prévu d'aller à cette fête pour halloween ? reprit-il.

-Quelle fête ?

-Dans l'Allée des Embrumes… murmura-t-il comme pour me faire peur.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu fais pour sortir du château ?

-Je veux d'abord savoir si tu comptes t'y rendre. Tu connaîtras les solutions techniques plus tard.

J'avoue que j'étais vraiment intriguée par cette soirée. Ou plutôt par la manière qu'il emploierait pour sortir de Poudlard. Et puis j'avais bien besoin de me remonter le moral ces temps-ci. Même ci cela impliquait Black. De plus, j'étais sûre de bien m'amuser pour me trouver un déguisement assez original. Il me restait quand même quelques semaines.

-Eh bien pourquoi pas, finis-je par dire.

-Bonne décision Eskivdur ! J'ai hâte de te voir dans un déguisement moulant et sexy...

-Calme toi, Patmol. Tu vas finir par lui faire peur ! l'interrompit James qui avait dû écouter toute notre conversation.

C'est ce qui mit fin aux réflexions de Black. Du moins à haute voix.

Le week-end approchait à grands pas. En l'occurrence ma retenue, que j'allais devoir passer en compagnie des deux Gryffondors. Les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch se passaient bien mais je redoutais toujours le prochain match contre ces gros vantards de Serpentards...

Je toquais à la porte de Rusard qui devait m'indiquer la tâche à accomplir. Il m'ouvrit et me tendit trois chiffons avec du produit.

-Salle des trophées, m'indiqua-t-il en laissant sortir sa chatte pour qu'elle nous surveille une fois là-bas, interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Sinon vous pouvez être sûrs que je le saurais.

Il referma la porte et me laissa seule avec miss Teigne à qui j'adressais une expression de mépris, même si ce n'était pas mon genre.

Les deux maraudeurs arrivèrent à ce moment-là et je tendis un chiffon à chacun.

-Salle des trophées ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Je hochais la tête sans prendre la peine de leur répondre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

James et moi enfermâmes immédiatement Miss Teigne dans un placard dans la salle des trophées afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement sans qu'elle aille chercher son maître adoré. Mais nous ne pouvions toujours pas utiliser la magie. Je montrais tout de suite à Megan la belle coupe de Quidditch que nous avions gagnée l'année dernière mais elle ne fut pas impressionnée pour autant.

La soirée passa rapidement avec quelques fous rires et des vitrines cassées. Nous finîmes par libérer Miss Teigne et par retourner au bureau de Rusard pour lui rendre ses torchons. Enfin nous quittâmes la Serdaigle pour monter dans nos dortoirs. Bon vendredi soir en perspective.


	3. Grosse jalousie

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire =)_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Je m'étais dégotée, en récoltant de l'argent par-ci par-là, une jolie petite robe noire moulante avec une longue cape de la même couleur, me recouvrant les épaules. J'avais tenté de me lancer un sortilège qui me fasse pousser les canines et avec pas mal d'entraînement j'avais finis par y arriver.

Je ne m'étais assez cassé la tête vu mon manque de moyen, et j'étais contente du résultat même si je n'étais pas à tomber par terre.

Très peu de personnes savaient que cette petite fête aurait lieu demain soir. Du moins parmi les Serdaigles.

En allant déjeuner ce midi, j'ai aperçu Black qui m'a lancé son regard charmeur. Enfin je pensais être visé mais rien n'était moins sur vu que quelques filles de son fan-club n'étaient pas très loin. Je déjeunais tranquillement quand Monsieur est venu me rejoindre.

-Alors Megan, tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom quand même, non ? Bref, tu es prête pour la plus effrayante soirée de l'année ? Lundi 31 octobre 1977... Je suis sûr que ce sera le meilleur Halloween de ta vie.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers nous. Enfin, plutôt vers Sirius à mon avis. Les filles devaient être étonnées, d'habitude c'était plutôt elles qui allaient vers lui et pas l'inverse !

-Bien sûr que je suis prête ! Rendez vous dans le hall après le banquet ? dis-je doucement afin d'éviter que les Serdaigles à proximité puisse entendre notre échange.

-Aucun problème ! me cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je reçu, un par un, les regards meurtriers du célèbre fan-club qui le suivait à la trace. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise -ou ma jalousie- lorsque le maraudeur passa ses bras autours des épaules de deux jeunes Gryffondors de cinquième année...

Je tentais de garder un sentiment d'indifférente face à mes amis qui me regardaient tous, une expression indéfinissable au visage. Même si à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonnais de rage et de colère. Je sentais mes joues devenir aussi rouges que le feu et un bouffée de chaleur monter.

Mais bon, je comprenais. Après tout, nous n'étions pas ensemble. Chacun avait le droit de sortir avec qui il voulait. Chacun sa vie, chacun ses amours. D'ailleurs, j'avais moi aussi le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse ! Et puis ce beau Serdaigle qui m'avait fait du charme l'autre soir dans la salle commune, je suis sûre qu'il accepterait de m'offrir une bière au beurre cette après-midi. Avec un peu de chance Black nous verrait... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! J'allais boire une bière au beurre avec ce type seulement parce que j'avais envie d'y aller avec lui ! Et pour aucune autre raison.

En parlant du loup, ce Serdaigle venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et je lui faisais signe pour lui faire part de mon idée. Celle de faire connaissance ! Et non celle de rendre jaloux qui que ce soit !

Évidemment, il avait accepté tout de suite. Il faut dire que j'ai un charme fou et que je suis une manipulatrice très compétente... Avec mon ma fine bouche d'où ne sort que la vérité et mes dents bien alignées.

Après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de « cet homme » dont je n'arriverai jamais à retenir le nom -je me souviens seulement que son prénom commence par un S-, nous prenons le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Hélas, au lieu de partir vers les Trois Ballet, il m'emmena chez Mme Piedodu...

Impossible ! Il prenait déjà notre relation très au sérieux. Je me demandais bien comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de là. En arrivant, il me conduisit immédiatement au beau milieu de la pièce-qui est, je le précise, l'endroit où allaient généralement les couples qui voulaient se faire remarquer.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire... Il commanda deux cafés et je bus le mien à une vitesse surprenante. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il m'embrasse et je souhaitais sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je pris trois expressos d'affilés (je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester cinq secondes ici, ça vexerait la chère Mme Piedodu...) et me levais immédiatement, faisant signe à Steeve- j'avais fini par y arriver- de sortir.

Je voyais bien qu'il était déçu mais je lui fis remarquer que vu le temps magnifique, une balade dans le village serait agréable. Il retrouva le sourire et me tînt la porte pour sortir, me prenant la main juste après. Je ne protestais pas. Il ne fallait quand même pas que je sois trop distante avec lui.

Il était très vantard et ne parlait que de lui. Il avait lui aussi tenté sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch mais il n'avait pas réussi prétextant un problème de balais. Il ne me posait aucune question, si bien que je ne tardais pas à me lasser de la conversation.

Nous croisâmes la dernière personne que je voulais voir et la première chose que je fis pour ne pas qu'il me remarque fût de pousser Steeve à l'intérieur d'une boutique. Magasin de Quidditch. Et comme par hasard, ce fut ici que les maraudeurs entrèrent. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait pas mal de clients la boutique était assez grande. Steeve avait continué de parler sans vraiment se rendre conte que j'étais complètement paniquée.

Il était assez grand alors je pus facilement me plaquer contre la parois du mur et le placer en face de moi sans que Black ne puisse me voir. Steeve compris ma stratégie autrement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sirius se rapprochait et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de prolonger le baiser non désiré sans me faire remarquer.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça ! lança James, sans m'avoir reconnu. Enfin je l'espérait.

Il faut dire que l'autre se collait tellement à moi que personne ne pourrait m'identifier. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller et je m'empressais de m'écarter de lui. Il avait l'air content de lui d'ailleurs. Quelle horreur... Je tentais d'afficher un sourire et nous sortîmes ensuite.

Nous prîmes la direction du château et je le laissais remonter tout seul dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il fallait que je me change les idées. Je me dirigeai vers le stade, pris mon balais que je laissais toujours dans les vestiaires, et commençai à faire quelques tours.

Le vent sur mon visage me fit du bien. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me débarrasser de Steeve à présent. Déjà qu'il ne me laissait jamais en placer une ! Alors pour lui expliquer que ce baiser n'avait été qu'un petit accident...

Il vaudrait mieux que je l'évite pour le moment. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il me dégoutait à ce point. Il n'était pas si mal que ça mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'occuper d'autre chose que de sa petite personne. Trop narcissique pour moi. Et Sirius qui ne se gênait pas pour « sortir » avec trente six mille filles à la fois... C'est un peu à cause de lui que j'ai voulu avoir une vie sentimentale. Je me demandait s'il avait invité d'autres personnes pour la soirée de Halloween. J'espérais que non. Enfin je verrai bien.

Il était environ dix neuf heure et je pouvais voir le soleil se coucher. Je descendis de mon balais et rentrai au château en priant pour ne pas croiser Steeve. J'arrivais jusqu'à ma salle commune sans encombre et fit une partie d'échec avant d'aller dîner. Je mangeai à la vitesse de la lumière et discrètement -enfin je crois- et me réfugiai à la bibliothèque là où je pouvais être sûre de ne pas y retrouver la personne que je voulais éviter. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être à Serpentard pour mon manque de courage.

Je me levai le lendemain aux aurores pour ne croiser personne, pris un petit-déjeuner rapide et attrapai tous mes livres avant de m'installai confortablement dans le parc pour commencer à faire mes devoirs. J'avais pas mal de retard.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée devant des parchemins vierges en ayant l'air de travailler mais je sentis mon estomac crier famine avec force alors que je contemplai mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie sans comprendre ce que je lisais. Je finis par aller dévorer mon repas, sans avoir vraiment avancé.

-Eh Megan, tu as vu ça ? me demanda Mandy Brocklehurst, une ami de Serdaigle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-De quoi ?

Il me tendit la gazette du sorcier et j'appris dans un soupir que le célèbre grand mage noir avait encore fait des ravages.

-Ça ne s'arrangera jamais on dirait. Et qu'à encore dit le ministère ? lui demandai-je.

-Qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour arranger les choses, comme d'habitude. me répondit Eddie qui était à côté de moi. La famille d'une Poufsouffle a été attaqué.

Je regardais en direction de leur table et vis en effet qu'une petite foulé était agglutinée autour d'une première année qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré avec ses yeux tout rouges. Je remarquais au passage que Sirius n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus. Cela se remarquait tout de suite quand on constatait qu'il n'était pas en train de se goinfrer, contrairement à son habitude.

Je me levais avec l'intention de me renseigner auprès de lui mais James ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se plaça devant moi pour me bloquer le passage et me fit un sourire désolé.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, désolé.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? répliquai-je.

-Ça va s'arranger.

-C'est toujours bon pour demain soir au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. me rassura-t-il.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant et je finis par retourner à ma place pour finir mon repas. Hélas, je vis arriver la personne que je voulais absolument éviter et je me faufilais le plus discrètement possible en dehors de la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aperçut ou non mais à peine sortie de là, je courus retrouver ma place dans l'herbe, où j'avais laissé toute mes affaires.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En apprenant que Voldemort et ses partisans s'en étaient encore pris à des innocents, j'eus honte que ma famille en ait fait partie. Elle avait contribué à l'élimination de pauvres moldus et nés-moldus. Je pensais à mon frère qui avait été complètement influencé par les convictions de mes parents. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer que cela ne changeait rien si l'on était de sang pur, sang mêlé ou né-moldu. Mais comme je l'avais prédis, il ne m'avait pas écouté. Après tout, il était à Serpentard, et n'avait pas à écouter les arguments d'un Gryffondor. Et maintenant il participait aux carnages réguliers du mage noir.

Mais Andromeda, ma cousine, avait elle aussi tourné le dos à la famille Black et avait fini par se marier avec un sorcier d'ascendance moldue du nom de Ted Tonks et ils avaient tous les deux eu une petite fille du nom de Nymphadora.

Heureusement que j'étais parti vivre chez James. Au moins, sa famille n'était pas adepte de la magie noire contrairement à la mienne.


	4. Halloween

_**Notes d'auteur :**_

Un peu beaucoup en retard... Surtout pour un chapitre déjà écrit depuis des lustres ! Enfin n'en parlons plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir. Tout le monde était au banquet mais je n'avais pas envie d'y assister. J'attendais donc le bon moment pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous. J'étais très pâle, mes canines plus longue que la normale et habillé entièrement en noir : cape, robe, collant et chaussure, le tout pour donner un effet vampirique. Mes cheveux blonds-cuivre descendaient en cascade sur mes épaules et dans mon dos. C'est vrai que j'étais assez jolie sous cette apparence. Je fis un petit sourire à mon reflet et sortit.

Je descendis les escaliers en essayant de repérer Black dans la foule des élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. Il était là, méconnaissable avec une très longue barbe noire et des lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait osé prendre l'apparence de Dumbledore ! Il m'aperçut et me fit un grand sourire tout en me détaillant du regard. Je le rejoignais, complètement stupéfaite.

-Qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? lui lançai-je en guise de bonsoir.

-Il a fait son sourire made in Albus, répondit-il. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire j'ai pris le déguisement de Merlin l'enchanteur d'après le dessin animé pour les enfants moldus. C'est très instructif.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il me conduisit dans le parc de Poudlard jusqu'au Saule Cogneur qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Tu veux nous tuer ! m'exclamai-je.

-Attends un peu...

Il prit un bout de bois qui traînait pas loin et s'en servit pour appuyer sur un point précis de l'arbre qui, étrangement, s'immobilisa. Il m'entraîna ensuite dans ce tunnel qui m'avait toujours intriguée mais que je n'avais jamais pu emprunter au risque de me faire défigurer sauvagement. Nous finîmes enfin par en atteindre la sortie qui menait dans une pièce étrange plongée dans la pénombre.

-Je peux savoir où nous sommes ?

-La Cabane Hurlante... me répondit Sirius en me prenant la main pour transplaner jusqu'à Londres.

Je ressentis cette impression, qui ne m'était toujours pas familière, d'être aspirer dans un tuyau et d'avoir le souffle coupé. En quelques secondes je pus de nouveau respirer librement et j'ouvris les yeux pour reconnaître le Chemin de Traverse. Je relâchais sa main à laquelle je m'étais agrippée pendant le transplanage. Il faisait déjà presque nuit.

-En route pour une soirée de folie ! s'écria Sirius en levant un point en l'air.

Je crains de ne jamais comprendre sa mentalité. Nous continuâmes à marcher et, en arrivant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je sentis un sentiment d'appréhension m'envahir. Il faut dire que dans cet endroit si mal famé, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais légèrement rapprochée du maraudeur.

Je marchais rapidement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lui, sifflotait un petit air des Bizzar'Sister. Enfin, il me conduisit dans une petite ruelle sombre où je sortis ma baguette pour faire un peu de lumière. Il s'était approché d'une porte en bois rectangulaire qui n'était pas en très bon état. Il toqua trois petits coups et quelques instants plus tard, un petit homme avec l'accoutrement d'un joueur de Quidditch vint ouvrir.

-Black ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'enchanta-t-il.

L'interpelé lui adressa un sourire malicieux et l'hôte nous invita à entrer. Nous pénétrâmes dans le petit vestibule très peu éclairé qui cachait une trappe au sol.

-À toi l'honneur, m'intima Sirius en la soulevant, ce qui laissa échapper un grand vacarme, témoignant d'une bonne ambiance.

Je descendis lentement l'échelle, regardant en bas avec curiosité. Les deux hommes me suivirent et je m'avançais dans la foule. Je fus assez surprise d'y retrouver quelques Gryffondors ainsi que des Serpentards mais pas la trace d'un autre Serdaigle ni de Poufsouffle qui devaient se trouver bien au chaud dans leur lit.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda Sirius, ou plutôt me hurla Sirius tellement la musique était forte.

-Oui, s'il te plaît ! criai-je à mon tour dans son oreille.

-Bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Il se fondit dans la masse de personnes présentes et prit la direction du buffet. Je regardais autour de moi parmi tous ces gens qui se déhanchaient et me disaient qu'il valait mieux attendre d'avoir un peu d'alcool dans le sang avant de commencer à danser et m'éclater. J'aperçus le meilleur ami de Black au fond de la salle, entouré d'une dizaine de pimbêches blondes complètement hystériques.

-Tiens, un truc bien fort pour commencer ! me murmura Sirius tout près de l'oreille.

Il me tendit un verre remplis de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky pur feu. Je m'en emparai et mis directement tout le liquide dans ma bouche en basculant la tête en arrière puis rendis le verre à mon voisin qui me regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

Je m'avançai sur la piste de danse déjà pleine de monde et commençai à bouger au rythme de la musique. Sirius arriva juste après avoir retiré sa longue barbe qui lui démangeait le menton.

Je finis par crever de chaud et me dirigeai vers le buffet pour prendre un verre d'une substance couleur violette que je portais d'abord à mon nez pour prévoir le goût de la boisson. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise libre pour reposer mes jambes fatiguées. J'aperçus Sirius danser avec je ne sais combien de jeunes filles de Gryffondor qui l'entouraient et lui lançaient des regards charmeurs.

Je poussais un soupir. Il ne changerait jamais. La musique se fit plus douce et la piste de danse se vida assez rapidement mais Black fut bien sûr entraîné dans la danse par une 6ème année ainsi que James qui ne marchait déjà plus très droit.

-Tu danses ?

Je reconnus un sixième année de Serpentard, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait en lui souriant. C'était le frère de Sirius. Il n'avait certes pas le physique de son frère mais il avait un visage charmant malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, la maison que j'appréciais le moins. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout et j'avais très peu entendu parler de lui. Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse et je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Je regardai par dessus son épaule et vis Sirius qui avait l'air d'être dans un univers parallèle, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, à la limite de s'effondrer sur le sol. La jeune fille avec qui il dansait essayait tant bien que mal de le réveiller à coups de talons sur les pieds.

-Tu es venue avec Sirius ? me demanda celui-ci en surprenant mon regard.

-Oui. Ça pose un problème ?

-Oui si ça veut dire que tu fais partie de ce groupe d'hystériques qui lui court toujours après.

-Je dois reconnaître que la phrase la plus juste serait de dire que je n'en fais plus partie depuis l'année dernière.

-Au moins tu as réussi à ouvrir les yeux finalement.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que ce n'est qu'un vantard sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à lui et à sa bande.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? De plus, c'est la majorité des Serpentards que tu vient de décrire là. Fis-je en tournant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Peut-être. Mais j'espère que tu ne me comptes pas dans cette majorité. Et puis c'est comme ça que je suis censé parler de ces charmants Gryffondors, se justifia-t-il.

Je vis une lueur de malice passer dans ses yeux.

-Non, tu n'es pas compris dans ce groupe de Serpentards. Mais plutôt dans celui des discrets et manipulateurs qui arrivent souvent à leur fin.

-Réponse perspicace. Mais je préfère faire partie de ce groupe là plutôt que de l'autre.

La musique s'arrêta mais nous restâmes figés à nous toiser. Enfin une musique entraînante des Bizzar'Sister retentit et une foule de gens se leva pour rejoindre la piste, nous entourant. Ce qui eut pour effet de retrouver mes esprits. Je m'éloignais de lui pour sortir de la piste et me rassoir tranquillement. Il me retrouva quelques secondes après et s'assit lui aussi.

-Tu approuves Tu-Sais-Qui comme la plupart Serpentards ? lui demandai-je immédiatement. Je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas du tout en bon terme avec son frère, mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû à leurs convictions concernant le sang.

-Tu poses un peu trop de questions ! dit il mystérieusement. On se connaît pas assez pour que je te fasse part de mes idées.

Pas très satisfaite de sa réponse, je décidai de me taire. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà plus de deux heure du matin et qu'on avait cours le lendemain.

-Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer au château ? m'inquiétai-je.

-On reconnaît l'esprit Serdaigle qui se manifeste, rétorqua-t-il.

Vexée je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Sirius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir tout de suite. Je me demandais même s'il savait où il se trouvait vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait du ingurgiter.

-En fin de compte c'est pas une mauvaise idée, enchaîna-t-il. J'en ai ras le bol de cette soirée. Je t'emmène boire une bière au beurre ? Avec le temps qui fait, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal.

La proposition était assez alléchante. Il faisait chaud ici mais dehors en pleine nuit il ne devait pas faire plus de 5 degrés.

-Ça me semble être une bonne suggestion.

Après tout, je doutais fortement que Black remarquerait ma disparition vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et puis, certains élèves commençaient déjà à prendre le chemin de Poudlard.

Nous sortîmes sans attirer la moindre attention et il m'entraîna dans un bar qui se trouvait à peu près entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait bien évidemment aucun client mis à part une ou deux personnes encapuchonnées. Nous nous installâmes à une table située à côté de la fenêtre juste après avoir commandé.

-Regulus, c'est ça ? m'esclaffai-je tout d'un coup.

-Regulus Arcturus Black, acquiesça-t-il dans un petit sourire.

-Tu es bien moins connu que ton frère, si tu interroges un élève, il jurerait que Sirius est le seul fils Black, commentai-je.

-Je sais, répondit-il mystérieusement.

-Fais tu seulement partie des Serpentards qui ne jurent que par le sang ?

-Mystère, mystère.

Je devinais qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer parler de lui.

-Mais le sang a-t-il vraiment son importance chez les Serdaigles ?

-Nous n'y prêtons pas attention. C'est plus le nombre d'Optimales que tu as réussis à obtenir qui comptent parmi nous.

Les boissons arrivèrent et la discussion s'arrêta là.


End file.
